Another Chance
by Captaincat13
Summary: Aimee Leturno is just your average everyday teenage girl. But what happens when she stumbles across the prison? Will everyone accept her or will she leave? CarlxOC- Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first Fanfic ever!*YAY*

Please R&R!

***I do not own the walking dead or any character besides Aimee***

* * *

Snatching up my bag from the hot rode, I run five steps to the soft forest floor to save my feet from burning. _Gotta go get my shoes back._ I walk through the forest until I come upon a river, my river. I find my shoes in the shallow end and I shove them on with a slight pop noise. I wildly tie my shoes and listen to the soft squishing noise they produce.

I scramble up the nearest pine tree and nestle my belongings in the crook of the branch and settle myself near the trunk of the tree. I unzip a part of my bag labeled "food". I grin to myself. I still have some cooked deer meat leftover from two days ago. _Score._ The bottom of it was a little burnt, but I just scraped off. My thoughts drifted from food to safety. _I should find my own home! Not some place where I'm told what to do. I'm my own leader and nobody else's._

A soft groaning knocks me out of my stupor. I zip my bag and jump out of my tree. I peak around a tree and see five silhouettes coming strait at me. I step out of my hiding place, revealing where I am to the enemy._ Ready or not here I come, you dead fucks. _ I remove my shiny new axe from belt loop and hold it in both hands.

"Time for a test-drive!" I yell, running towards the first corpse as I hit its face with my axe. I drop the axe and switch to my machete attached to my pack. I run the blade back and forth through its mangled face.

"Who's next?" I ask. They groan in response. "It was a rhetorical question!" I laugh as I swing my machete into the next one's head. I kick its body away to free my weapon, as well as some blood that sprays in my face. The other three are now getting too close for comfort, so I raise my machete and run down the line of the dead. I wait for the last one to fall before I put my machete back in its sheath and retrieve my axe.

I change my direction from north to north-west. I walk a mile or so until I come upon a prison. I run to the gate and grab hold of and shake it. Locked. I go to another part of the fence and cut a hole just big enough for me to get through. As soon as I am inside the two fences I tie a wire around the hole I made._ Might as well keep the place nice while I stay here. _I'm about to cut another hole in the other fence when I see that someone already has. _Looks like I'm not alone._ I untie the wire and crawl through to a field. I tie the wire together again and run across the field. Prisoners most likely spent most of their time here acting like it was a hell-hole, but really they were in a safe haven.

I glance to the left and realize some one made a vegetable garden. _Where did they get the seeds? An abandoned store? _**Chink Chink**. I turn around and realize I just attracted some corpse's attention. They start to bang their fists on the fence trying to reach their next meal. _Huh. They're way more stupid than I thought._ The corpses totally disregarded the weak part of the fence. _Suckers!_

The next fence I decide I should jump it._ It's just barb wire. What's the worst it could do?_ I start to climb the fence and when I got to the top and I grabbed a hold the barb wire. Pain racked my whole body as I screamed, "Son of a Bitch!" at the top of my lungs. I jump off the fence and land gracefully on the other side. My hands are already starting to gush blood, so I pull out a pair of leather gloves that have the fingers cut off and I put them on.

I look up to see a boy pointing a gun at my head. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air. "He demands._ This kid looks tough. Might as well have some fun while I can._

"_What makes you think I'll give up so easily_?"I ask boy smirks and holds his gun tighter.

"Because I have a gun to your fucking head!"_ Wow. That was a little intimidating. If he wasn't so young I would be a little scared._

"I guess you win then." I reply. I set my bag and weapons in a neat pile on the ground next to me.

He eyes me with suspicion. "Kick it over here."

I sigh. _Alright, this kids starting to get annoying._ "Can't you get it yourself?"

"Step back." He tells me.

I roll my eyes and take five steps back and wait. He takes a step forward and grabs my bag gingerly. He straps the bag to his back and tosses the other weapons behind him.

I do a cartwheel and end up right in his face." Names Aimee. Aimee Leturno."

He puts out his hand and I shake it."Carl grimes."

"Aren't you a little young to be living in a prison all by yourself?" I sneer. His face gives away the anger that's boiling inside him. _Seems like someone has a bit of a temper._

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling around all by yourself?" Carl retorts. _Two can play at that game._

"I can handle myself, Grimy"

"Not without your weapons." He crosses his arms. _You are __**dead**__ wrong Carl, and you know it._

I'm on top of him in a flash as I pin his body to the ground. He starts to squirm under my grasp but realizes it's useless and gives in.

"The only weapons I need are my fists." I mock. I remove his gun from it's holster and slide it away from him.

"You win." He grumbles, defeated.

"I told you I wouldn't give up so easily," I laugh letting him go "By the way, you never did answer my question."

"I live here with my father."Carl admitted picking himself off the ground.

"Ha-ha very cute," I growl "who else lives here?"

He blinks at me then looks away. "Me, my dad, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Axel, Oscar, and Herschel and his two daughters Maggie and Beth."

"Now was that so hard?" I ask. He still won't look at me. _Sheesh! What a cry baby!_ "Aren't you going to show me around?"

He turns around and looks at me in surprise but nods his head. He leads me through the door he came out of before. As we walk in he takes the time to lock the door behind us.

"Don't try anything funny." He growls at me.

"Funny isn't my thing." I shrug.

Carl begins to lead me down Cell block-C when someone interrupts us.

"Who is this?" A strange bearded man asks.


	2. The backstory

"Hi Herschel," Carl says awkwardly "This is Aimee."

The first thing Herschel does is looks at my hands. I shove them in my pockets before he sees too much. _Go on, look away! Nothing to see here old man._ Herschel puts out his hand and I shake it. _Fuck! My blood got on his hand!_

"Mind telling me what happened to your hands?" Herschel asks wiping the blood on his pants.

"Mind telling me what happened to your leg?" I smirk

"I got bit so we had to cut it off. It's been two weeks since" he tells me

"I tried to pet a porcupine." I grit my teeth. _You __**idiot**__! No one is going to believe that!_

"Well, let me patch you up," Herschel rasps "Carl, tell your father she's here." With a curt nod, Carl ran off to find his father.

"How old are you Aimee?" Herschel smiles at me.

"Fourteen. Fifteen in October." I boasted.

"Well Aimee. I have someone I want you to meet." _Great. Meeting new people, my favorite. _Herschel leads me to his cell and tells me to take a seat on a chair next to the bed.

"Beth!" Herschel yells.

"Yeah dad?" a girl responds. _Is this the girl he wants me to meet? I hope not, she sounds too ….happy._

"Come here." He yells back.

"What is it?" a girl who I presume is Beth asks, standing in the doorway of the cell.

"This is Aimee." Herschel tells her as he starts to work on my hands.

"Hello." I awkwardly say.

"Hello." She echoes back. We sit there for about five minutes, letting an awkward silence hang over us like fog. Finally Beth try's again at talking. "How did you get here?" She asks pulling up a chair. _Good grief. Even she knows this will be a long story._

"Well, like most people I had a family before the outbreak. I had two brothers and a mom and dad. We weren't the best family, but then again we weren't the worst. My whole family had jobs, I baby-sat the neighbor's kids. One day, the parents told me I didn't have babysit their child anymore because they were skipping town. That day I just kind of stood home watched the news. They kept having warnings about corpses getting up and biting you. They were pretty persistent about some refugee center in Atlanta. That night the power went out and couple hours later, someone started ramming my front door. As the hinges on the door finally broke, my brother stumbled in. Sadly, he was infected and it pained me to put him down." I choke out. _Wait…. Why am I telling them all this? I don't even know them that well!_

"I feel your pain. I lost my mother pretty early on into the infection." She whispered. _I guess it's a good thing I told her all that stuff, she trusts me now._

"Well, your hands are fixed." Herschel tells me.

"Can I put my gloves back on?"

"Sure, just be very careful with those stiches," Herschel advised "wouldn't want to run into another porcupine." _Oh, so you did pick up on that one._

"Come on," Beth grins cheerfully "let's go find you a cell."

"Sweetie, Rick haven't even met her yet let alone said she can stay." He warns her.

"I'm not letting him kick her out, daddy!" Beth hissed. _I change my mind. I think I like this girl, sweet on the outside spicy on the inside._

"You can take this cell next to mine," she tells me "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please." I say politely. Beth leaves the room leaving me alone. _Wow. She really trusts me. _Beth returns with a glass of water and I gulp it down soothing my dry tongue. _It feels like days since I was at that river. So much has changed since then._ I set the glass down and I look to Beth, "So Beth," I say causally "What's something fun a girl can do around here?"

"Well there's…." She stops and looks at the door. _ am I not surprised? Wait. Where's my backpack! What did he do with my Backpack!_

"Hey. My dad said that….." he starts by I cut him off by pushing him to the ground. It's almost funny how shocked he looked. I once again pin him to the ground and he tries to reach for his gun, and I just stand there laughing. Beth watches in horror as her two best friends start tussling on the ground in front of her.

I release one of his hands so I can reach into my boot and grab my knife, but as soon as Carl sees it in my hand he freaks out. He slaps my hand and the knife goes flying. I try to run over and grab it but Carl tackles me. As we're falling, Carl's elbow hits me in the back of the head causing me to fall flat on my face. I lay there for a while, not moving and all want to do is get back up and back hand Carl in the face. But I can't move. Blood begins to poor out of my mouth, and it envelopes me in its salty-iron taste. And all I can hear is a loud buzzing noise in my head._ It feels like there's a wasp nest in my head. Was I bitten? No. No I don't remember any corpses being around. Then what happened to me! I can't remember a goddamn thing!_


	3. Chapter 3

It feels like I've like been asleep for a while. All I know is that more than a day has past. Nightmares run through my head, but I guess not all of them were nightmares. Some of them were okay, but not many of them.

After an extremely bad nightmare, I sit up coughing my brains out. A warm hand pats me on the back which makes me jump. I look up to see two blue eyes staring into mine.

"You mumble in your sleep." Carl tells me. I can't help but shy away from him after all the dreams I've had with him in them.

"Where's Beth?" I ask timidly. Carl gives me a sad look and leaves the room. A few moments later Beth peeks in the room.

"Aimee! You're okay!" She exclaims as she runs up to hug me. I accept her hug and she sits down next to me.

"What happened to me Beth?" I groan rubbing my head.

"Well, after I showed you your new cell, Carl came in to tell us something. But you just freaked out at him and pinned him on the ground and he slid your knife across the cell block. When you ran to get it, Carl tackled you and you hit your head and got a concussion."

"How long have I been asleep?" I worry

"Two days." _I guess that isn't too bad._

"Oh and …" Beth giggles "You kept saying Carl's name in your sleep."

My face turns to a deep shade of red, "You've got it all wrong Beth. In most of my dreams we were fighting." _And in some of them we were lying on the beach together._

"You know he only tackled you in self-defense, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's a good thing he did or I probably would have killed him." I joke

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, why you pinned him down in the first place." _How long have been waiting to ask me this one, Beth?_

I shrug, "He took my stuff and I wanted it back."

"Why didn't you ask me? I could've got it back for you. "Beth tells me in shock.

"I thought it would be fun to mess with him."

"Oh yeah, concussions are so fun." She laughed.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to do that?!" I snap at her.

"Oh come on Aimee, lighten up! I was just kidding around."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Well I need to do something real quick, I'll be back in a little bit." Beth tells me leaving the room. A few seconds later though, Beth sticks her head into my cell, "Oh I almost forgot! While you were asleep, Carl was like hovering over you every chance he got. He kept watching you and made sure no one got neat you. I was kind of cute, I thought."

_I don't know if I should be happy or freaked out. _Beth leaves and I lay back rubbing my hands. _Someone took off my gloves._ I look at my hands and realize that someone changed the bandages. _I should really thank Herschel later._

Not even five minutes after Beth left a lady in her mid-forty's walks in and sits at the foot of my bed. She has short gray hair and pretty blue eyes. She puts out her hand and I shake it firmly.

"Carol Peletier." She says

"Aimee Leturno." I smile.

"You kind of look like ….." Carol trails off. She frowns and stares at the ground for a little bit, then shakes her head as if to clear that nasty thought. Carol altogether forgets the thought and tells me about this farm they used to live on. As soon as she finishes her story, she says goodbye and leaves the room.

It feels like hours since I saw Carol. I had just about dozed off, but someone started to rattle my cell door.

"Is that how you people knock in this prison?" I smirk.

"No. I just wanted to scare you."

"Well you'll just have to try harder than that."

Carl comes in and takes a seat in a chair next to my bed. An awkward silence is heavy in the air and it's starting to get harder for me to breathe every minute it drags on.

Carl try's to break the ice, "I just came here to tell you I'm sorry I took your backpack." He sighs.

"Then where is it!" I hiss at him.

"I put it under your bed the day you got hurt."

I reach under my bed and feel around for my back pack. Carl didn't notice my hand under the bed and tried to reach for it himself. We both grab it at the same time and as we try to pull it out our heads hit each other with a soft clunk noise.

"You little Bastard! Why'd you go and do that?"

"Aimee! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks nervously.

"Three!" I yell at him.

"I guess you're okay." He admits. Carl wipes a bead of sweat from his fore head with the palm of hand. Before he puts his arm down, I see a deep gash on his arm.

"What's that on your arm, Carl?"

"What's that? That's ummm…. That's nothing."

"If you're going to take a moment to think up a lie you should think of something better than nothing." I laugh.

"Well it's nothing, okay?" he frowns

"Not okay! Don't lie to me, Grimy! What is that on your arm?" I say more sternly.

"It's a cut, okay?" he glares

"Where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it. It's not that big of deal anyway."

"If it's not that big of a deal, why don't you show Herschel?" I ask skeptically.

Carl just grabs my arm and looks me in the eye and tells me, "Aimee, stop. I'm fine."

I yank my arm away from him, "I'm not stopping until you tell me where you got that!" I gesture towards his cut.

"Fine," he growls "Remember that day you got hurt?"

"Like a nightmare." I confirm.

"Right, well when I tackled you, we both hit the ground hard. You fell first, so you got the worst of it. Well, when you hit the ground your elbow pushed the knife into my arm."

I don't know how to respond to this. Shouldn't I be happy? Isn't this what I wanted? To stab him? I feel sick to my stomach. And all I can think of is all the corpses I've killed with that knife.


	4. Authors note

AN: Sorry for not adding this into the actual story!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy reading your feedback! And if you haven't reviewed, then please do! And I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will try harder in the future! At the very least I'll try to update once every week.

P.S. I based the main character off a friend of doesn't curse but I thought it would be funny if she did.


End file.
